Team Z: Edition (Swedish version)
by ProNationHD
Summary: Jag äger inte denna historia. All heder går till Murderdeath21. Jag är bara att redigera sin historia för honom så jag kan bygga upp sitt rykte om honom. Naruto misstag öppnat en konstig portal, som sög honom och hans andra två lagkamrater inne i det var de transporterades från världen av ninja till jorden. Se när Team 7 nya människor och teknik. Starta från Saiyan Saga!
1. mysterium världen

**Heyyo alla! Detta är en ny Dragonballz och Naruto fan fiction . Innan jag går till några fler detaljer , det gjorde jag inte skapa den här historien . All kredit går till Murderdeath21 . Jag är bara en redaktör för honom . På grund av sin grammatik och övergripande engelska , kunde jag inte låta bli att redigera detta för honom så åtminstonefolk skulle förstå . Som jag sa innan alla krediter går till Murderdeath21 . Engelska är inte mitt modersmål , men jag kan ändå skriva om honom eftersom jag får okej betyg i engelska .**

**Sidoanteckning : Murderdeath21 , om du har problem med det här meddelandet mig genast med dina skäl till varför du inte vill att jag ska redigera historia för dig . Jag ska ta bort det åt dig om du vill . Jag vet att jag borde ha begärt ditt tillstånd först , men jag kunde inte vänta .**

**Disclaimer : Jag äger inte Naruto eller Dragonballz . Murderdeath21 äger denna berättelse .**

Inledning

**Naruto Uzumaki** - Naruto är en ninja . Han var en upptågsmakare när han var ung och folk brukade hata honom för att han hade en demon inuti honom . Han strävar efter att bli Hokage . Ledaren för blad byn . Han utvecklar en särskilt nära relation med Sasuke Uchiha och Sakura Haruno , två av hans kolleger ninja i Team 7 .

**Sasuke Uchiha** - Sasuke Uchiha är en av medlemmarna i Team 7 . Han är en rival i Naruto . Han är en av de få kvarvarande medlemmarna av Uchiha klanen tillsammans med Obito Uchiha och hans bror Itachi Uchiha , som dödade resten av sin familj . På grund av detta , är Sasuke enda önskan att döda sin bror , och han utvecklar en kall och tillbakadragen person. Hans samspel med hans med lagkamrater , som alla anses värdefulla för honom , få honom att fokusera mindre på hämnd

**Sakura Haruno** - Sakura Haruno är den enda kvinnliga medlem i Team 7 . Hon är också en ninja som Naruto och Sasuke och hon är intresserad av Sasuke .

**Orochimaru** - Orochimaru är en brottsling som tidigare var knuten till blad byn . Orochimaru är en före detta ninja av bladet byn och en student av den tredje Hokage . Under sin tid i byn , utmärkte han sig som en av byns mäktigaste ninja tillsammans med sina lagkamrater , Jiraiya och Tsunade . Hans önskan att få odödlighet ledde honom att göra experiment på andra blad by ninja , och han flydde till slut byn och gick med den kriminella organisationen Akatsuki . Efter att anfalla kollega Akatsuki Itachi Uchiha , som besegrar honom , lämnar han Akatsuki och upprättar sin egen ninja by ljud byn , i hopp om att förstöra sitt forna hem . Hans odödlighet teknik innebär att överföra sitt medvetande mellan olika värdorgan, och hans önskan om en ny värd , särskilt Sasuke Uchiha , är en av hans drivande motiv .

**Minato Namikaze** - Minato Namikaze den fjärde Hokage , är far till Naruto Uzumaki och maken till Kushina Sutra . Han var elev till Jiraiya och läraren av Kakashi Hatake , Obito Uchiha , och Rin Nohara . Hela byn respekterar Minato som en hjälte i byn utom Obito och senare den andra Hokage , Tobirama Senju , båda av den åsikten att Minato är alltid förmätet och kaxig . Fram till sin död , många även den fjärde Raikage , erkände honom som frälsare av Ninja World , som är en student av Jiraiya som nämns i profetian om den stora Toad Sage .

Minato var ett underbarn bland ninja , så att fiendens byar utfärdade fly - on- sight order om någonsin han dök upp på ett slagfält . Medan tekniken skapades av Tobirama var det Minato som fulländade den eftertraktade Flying åska Gud Technique , som huvudsakligen är en teleportering teknik som kan transportera sina användare mellan färdiga tätningar , vilket gav honom titeln " The Yellow Flash " Han har lärde många transport-och tätningsteknik, den senare från texterna i den nära utdöda Uzumaki klan , varav en är den Reaper Death Seal . Efter att slåss den mystiska maskerade ninja som släppte nio Tails Kurama , med hjälp av Reaper Death Seal , offrade Minato själv att täta Kurama i Narutos kropp för att spara bladet byn medan absorbera yin hälften av Kurama s är i sig själv så att hans son kan bara få nio svansar s yang chakra .

År senare under den fjärde stora Ninja kriget , släpper Orochimaru Minato själ från Reaper och reanimates honom . Efter Sasuke lyssnar på hans svar , Minato och den andra Hokage besluta att strida tillsammans Sasuke på slagfältet och manipulations Madara Uchiha en gång för alla . Minato är först på plats och möter sin son Naruto tidpunkten för hans ankomst , avslöjar hans egna Nine Tails Chakra läget under kampen innan veta att Obito var den maskerade mannen han inför natten av hans död .

**Kushina Uzumaki** - Kushina Uzumaki är mamma Naruto Uzumaki och hustru till den fjärde Hokage , Minato Namikaze . Hon var tidigare värd för Kurama , omedelbart före Naruto . Att vara medlem i Uzumaki clanen , Kushina besatt en speciell chakra som även utmärker sig bland sina kamrater , vilket fick henne att sändas från sitt hemland till bladet byn för att vara värd för Kurama , ersätter Mito Sutra . Hon var mycket djärvt och hetlevrade som barn som hon fick smeknamnet Tomat och Red Hot - Blooded Habanero en egenskap som hon passerade på sin son . I bladet byn , mötte Kushina med Minato som , medan första berövas av hans " feminina " utseende , blev så småningom Kushina kärlek efter att han räddade henne från en kidnappare , vilket leder till deras äktenskap . Kushina var slutligen gravid, och hade hon ska skickas till ett hemlighets plats under förlossningsarbetet för att förhindra Kurama sigill bryts . Dock var platsen dämpas av Obito Uchiha , och han släppte Kurama som sprang skenande på bladet byn . Kushina levde massakern , även om hon var kraftigt försvagad . Hon och Minato båda offrade sina liv för att täta Kurama halv till Naruto , samtidigt placera en del av sin chakra till sin son som en säkerhetsåtgärd , om han skulle bryta förseglingen . Kushina chakra visas under Narutos medvetna strid med Kurama , hjälper sin son att täta räven och att berätta sanningen bakom Kurama attack sexton år sedan . Innan de försvinner , hon tackar Naruto för att förlåta henne om hela massakern av tätning av Kurama .

**Goku**- Goku är en saiyan som föddes på planeten Vegeta och skickades till jorden . Han växte upp på jorden och togs upp av morfar Gohan . Han har en son som heter Gohan och hans hustrus namn är Chi - Chi . Goku var tänkt att förstöra varje människa på jorden . Men det var en olycka och han föll i en djup ravin och slog i huvudet . Sen glömde han allt och blev en glad kärleksfull pojke. Goku nu svor att skydda jorden från faror och kämpar mot det onda . Under hela sitt liv , han tränar hårt och strävar efter att vara den största krigare möjligt , men på samma gång med hjälp av sin fantastiska styrka och kompetens för att upprätthålla freden .

**Gohan** - Gohan är son till Goku och Chi - Chi . Han är 4 år gammal och har en svans .

**Piccolo** - Piccolo är Namekian reinkarnation och sista son till kung Piccolo samt slut skurk . Enligt Grand Elder Guru , Piccolo , tillsammans med Kami och kung Piccolo , är en del av Dragon Clan , som var de ursprungliga skaparna av Dragon Balls .

En vis , sakkunnig strateg som ursprungligen var en hänsynslös fiende Goku , Piccolo blir senare en permanent medlem av Z- Fighters , speciellt när han bildar ett nära band med Goku son Gohan efter utbildning honom inför den förestående ankomsten av Saiyans och andra framtida hot .

Kort sammanfattning

Naruto , Sasuke och Sakura är ninjor . De har skrivit en tenta som kallas Chunin tentor . Ninjas börjar först med en rang som heter Genin . För att bli en Chunin , en genin deltar i en storskalig undersökning , kallad Chunin urvalsprov, med sitt lag . Chunin Selection Tentor delta i tre olika faser , alla medel för att testa genin i har de nödvändiga kunskaper och omdöme som krävs för att bli en Chunin och tunna ut dem som inte är skicklig nog . Testet kan skilja sig från år till år , så de specifika detaljerna för varje uppgift kan skilja sig åt . Sasuke och Sakura var i den andra uppgiften . Det andra steget testar förmåga att utföra ett uppdrag och verkliga livet överlevnad färdigheter utan en sensei , eftersom deltagarna är låsta i en farlig utbildningsområdet och måste nå centrala tornet och överleva fem dagar utan hjälp utifrån . Varje lag ges också antingen en Scroll of Heaven eller Scroll of Earth och lag är skyldiga att inneha både för att den tredje etappen , tvinga dem att slåss med varandra och hålla fast vid sin egen . Sasuke och Sakura stöter på en fiende Orochimaru som försökte ta sina rullar . Då Naruto kommer till undsättning och försöker rädda dem . Men i slutändan de fick in i en portal och de går i en annan värld . Då de möter nya människor från jorden .

Goku är en saiyan som skyddade jorden från många faror och räddade världen . Naruto , Sasuke och Sakura möter Goku och de lär sig om den saiyan loppet.

Hans speciella drag är Kamehameha vågen . Det en blå boll av energi som avfyras på motståndaren . Han har också ett moln kallas flygande nimbus . Det är en gul moln som kan flyga och kan ta honom någonstans . Goku har något som kallas KI . Ki är också känt som " latent energi " eller " stridskraft . " Termen är det japanska uttalet av det kinesiska uttrycket " Chi " som direkt kan översättas som " livskraft ". Denna kraft är en påtaglig energi inuti varje levande människa , med sitt huvudfokus att vara i centrum av kroppen . Genom att dra ut den , är en individ kunna manipulera den och använda den för föreställningar utanför kroppen . Ki kan användas för många olika tekniker . Det är nödvändigt att öka sin Ki för att bli stark , eftersom det finns fysiska gränser för styrkan i kroppen själv , för att övervinna detta hinder . Vanligtvis är det mer koncentrerade massorna är , desto mer tid användaren behöver för att dra ut den genom att driva upp . När fighters samlas Ki , de kan få ökad styrka , snabbhet , uthållighet , och kan öka kraften i sina attacker för att orsaka större skador på motståndarna . Normalt , desto svårare är det mer Ki ökas för att styra , så Ki -kontroll är också viktigt .

ki består av tre delar : Genki lit ( " Energi " ) , Yuki ( " mod " ) och Shoki ( " sinne" ) . . Dessutom kan Ki vara "positiv" eller "negativ" , beroende på användaren.

Krillian är Goku bästa vän som han träffade när han var 10 år gammal .

Roshi är Goku och Krillian befälhavare . Han var den som lärde dem den Kamehameha vågen .

Bulma är en gammal vän till Goku som hon först träffade honom när han var 10 år gammal .

Dragon Balls är namne artefakt av Dragon Ball -serien . De är orange, kristallina sfärer med förmågan att framkalla den eviga draken Shenron som har förmågan att ge önskemål till den som samlar in alla sju av dem .

Koncept

I Dragon Ball : Bouken Special , Dragon Ball manga författare , Akira Toriyama , förklarar att det finns sju Dragon Balls eftersom det finns åtta bollar i Hakken - Den, en berömd Edo - eran japansk roman , och att han skulle ha hatat för dem för att vara exakt samma nummer , så han hade Dragon Balls vara sju .

Till skillnad från andra former av fiktion som involverar önskemål beviljas , Dragon Balls verkar bevilja en önskan precis som wisher tänkt sig , snarare än varp önskan så att den är tekniskt beviljas , men slutar upp att göra wisher liv ännu svårare . Till exempel , när kung Piccolo önskade ungdom , han var inte reduceras till ett barn , utan snarare , dök upp i sina bästa år . Dessutom, när ett offer återupplivas från de döda , de är inte odöda , utan snarare , är verkligen levande. Det är sannolikt så att det finns ett legitimt skäl att fullfölja Dragon Balls av huvudpersonerna , eftersom de inte skulle ha en motivering för att förlita sig på dem om de visste att de aldrig skulle ge en riktig önskan . Dessutom, till skillnad önskemål i andra litterära verk , är Shenron faktiskt en kännande varelse , han kan ha förmåga att tolka en önskan men han anser lämpligt , men väljer att tolka dem hur han vet det wisher egentligen vill , som en artighet snarare än som regel . Kreditivbrev lånas ut till denna teori i filmen Dragon Ball Z : Fusion Reborn , där Shenron ombads att flytta alla döda människor tillbaka till den andra världen . Han hävdade att han var fullt kapabel att bevilja önskan precis som det yttrades , men han visste vad konsekvenserna Z Fighters väntade ( att angrepp av odöda skulle lösas och freden skulle återställas ) , och varnade dem om det meningslösa i önskan .

Naruto är huvudpersoneni showen Naruto och Naruto Shippuden och Goku är huvudpersoneni showen Dragonballz , Dragon ball , Dragonball GT , Dragonball AF och Dragonball Absalon .

* * *

Område 1

I skogen av död , stod Sasuke på en gren av ett träd och såg tre shurikens och en kunai på en trädstam . Orochimaru var på samma gren som Sasuke var på. Hans ben var lindad runt grenen . Han såg till vänster och stirrade på den blonda killen med morrhår i ansiktet . Naruto stod på en högre gren av ett träd och lade armarna i kors medan han log ner på Orochimaru . På den högra sidan av Orochimaru och Sasuke var Sakura . Hon kastade en blick på honom .

" Ser ut som jag kom precis i tid ! " Naruto flinade när han lade armarna i kors .

Naruto hade blont spretigt hår och morrhår i ansiktet . Hans dräkt bestod av en orange träningsoverall med blått på den övre axlar området samt runt midjan , en vit virvlar runt med en tofs på vänster sida , en röd Uzumaki virvel vapen på ryggen , en stor vit krage , orangea byxor med en shuriken hölster fäst vid hans högra knä (på grund av att vara högerhänt ) , blå sandaler och en blå panna beskyddare som gavs till honom av Iruka efter han tog examen från akademin . Naruto vanligtvis skulle bära en svart t-shirt inne i sin träningsoverall , men ibland hade rustning under hans kläder.

" Naruto ! " Sakura ropade glatt .

Sakura hade ljust rosa hår , stora gröna ögon och ljus hy . Hon bar en röd qipao klänning med vita runda mönster , med eller utan korta ärmar , med en dragkedja , stram mörkt gröna shorts , och en pannskyddsom hon använde för att framhäva hennes ansikte .

Sasuke lår blödde . Hans vita shorts var färgade med blod .

Sasuke är en ljushyad ninja som har onyx ögon och svart haka långt hår . Hans hår är taggiga i ryggen med lugg som förlänger som berättelsen fortskrider . Som ett litet barn , hängde hans lugg över ögonen . Senare skulle de hänga på båda sidor av ansiktet för att grovt rama hans kinder och sedan åter tillbaka till sin ursprungliga stil . Sasuke bares en slående likhet i Izuna Uchiha . Sasuke anses ganska vacker som de flesta tjejer i närheten av hans ålder blir väldigt förälskad i honom . Sasuke kläder bestod av den traditionella Uchiha kläder : en marinblå , kortärmad skjorta med hög krage och Uchiha vapen på ryggen och vita armvärmare tillsammans med vita shorts . För närvarande , hans elever var röda . Det fanns två kommatecken i varje öga .

" Åh , och förresten . Vad var det lösenordet igen ? "

" Glöm det . Jag vet att det är du . Du gjorde det . "

" Hm . "

Orochimaru eyed Naruto , hans uttryck dyster.

" Naruto ! " Sasuke heter , " Försvinn härifrån ! Vad tänker du ? Du vet inte vad du är uppe mot . Skynda , gå nu , medan du fortfarande kan . "

Orochimaru tittade på Naruto "Så Naruto , lyckades du fly från min vän . Bra gjort . "

" Hm , jag fattar . Så det var inte vilken random jätte orm attack . " Naruto trodde.

tillbakablick

Naruto stod på en gren och såg en gigantisk orm . Han blev strypt av ormens svans och svaldes av den .

tillbakablick ände

" Ormen skickades av henne . Eller det . Eller vad den här demon är . "

Sasuke bet ihop tänderna och tänkte " han inte få det . Han vet inte vad han har att göra med . " Han flyttade blicken till höger . " Vad ska jag göra ? "

Naruto pekade finger åt Orochimaru . " Okej, okej. Jag vet inte vad som händer här . Men du har varit att plocka på mina vänner och jag tycker inte det . Så du bara bättre hasa in tillbaka i ditt hål orm damen innan jag gör ett par skor ur dig. "

"Va? Lilla idiot ! " som han bet tänderna. " Han kommer bara att få alla tre av oss dödade . Jag måste göra något . Men vad ? " tänkte han .

Sakura , sitter på sitt ben på en trädgren , märkte Sasuke hade panik . " Sasuke . "

Orochimaru log mot Naruto .

" Det är ingen idé . Det finns bara ett sätt . " Sasuke ögon vände tillbaka till sina Onyx ögon . " Du kan ha det . " Utan att titta på Orochimaru .

Orochimaru sneglade på Sasuke . " Hm ? "

Sasuke sökte igenom hans midjeväska och tog fram sin himmel rulla . " Rullnings rätt? " Han gav den till andra handen . " Det är vad du vill ha . Okej då . Ta det och lämna oss i fred . "

Både Naruto och Sakura var i chock . Orochimaru log .

Naruto pekade på Sasuke . " Va - Sasuke är du galen eller? Vi ska bara handen bläddrings över till fienden ? Aldrig! Vad är det med dig ? "

" Håll käften och hålla sig borta från det ! "

Orochimaru placerade sin hand på marken och tog stöd . " Mycket klokt . Mycket förnuftigt . Ibland hjälplösa be, om de ska kunna rädda sina egna skinn , inse att deras enda hopp är att distrahera rovdjur med något ännu mer värdefullt . "

"Ta det . " Sasuke kastade bläddrings till Orochimaru .

Rullnings flippade . Naruto hoppade över trädgren och fångade scroll . Han studsade från ett träd och landade på samma gren Sasuke och Orochimaru var på .

Sasuke sneglade på Naruto . " Sluta vara hjälten , Naruto ! Bara stanna utanför detta och lämna det till mig ! " som Naruto snurrade runt och slog Sasuke i ansiktet . Han skickades skickades flyger i luften . Han använde en handstående på en gren och sköt bort sig själv och landade på en annan gren . " Dumma idiot ! Du vet inte vad du gör ! "

Naruto flämtade med huvudet ner . " Jag kanske inte känner till lösenordet . " Han flämtade mellan prat . " Men jag vet vem jag är . Du är den jag är inte så säker på . Hur vet vi att du är den du säger att du är ? "

" Vad menar du ? " Sakura gick med i konversationen . " Det är han inte så dum . "

Sasukes pannband hade sprickor . " Vad är det för dumheter är detta ? Det är jag dig förlorare ! "

" Liar . Liar ! Du får se ut precis som honom . Du kan låta precis som honom . " Naruto sneglade på Sasuke . " Men , det finns inget sätt du är Sasuke jag vet . Jag bryr mig inte om hur tuff en kamp som du har varit med om . Ge upp, att ge upp rulla, när blev Sasuke bli en fegis ? ! Du säger jag don ' t förstå vad som händer , men jag gör . Du har kvävdes ! det är vad det är . "

Orochimaru skrattade och reste sig . " Sorgligt , men sant . " Som hans ögon var stängda . Han öppnade dem och slickade hans mun med sin långa tunga som en groda . Förutom det var tjockare . " Det spelar ingen roll . " Han rullade upp sin ärm och visade en tatuering . " När det gäller scroll går , kan jag bara döda dig och ta det . " Han bet sig i tummen och ritade blod på hans underarm , vilket gör en linje av blod .

Naruto blev förskräckt . Han tog fram sin kunai och debiteras till Orochimaru . " Ah ! Låt oss se dig prova det ! "

" Nej ! Gör det inte ! Naruto ! " Sasuke varnas.

Naruto hoppade , redo att landa sitt drag som helst . " Glöm Sasuke . Jag blir tvungen att göra det själv ! "

**" Kala Jutsu . "** Orochimaru gjorde sidan tecken . Starka vindar blåste över , blåser Naruto bort . Ett träd bark slets grund av vindarna starka ström .

Orochimaru kallade en gigantisk orm , stående på huvudet . Ormen debiteras på Naruto .

" Naruto ! " Sakura grät .

Naruto lyckades undvika det i grevens tid . Han landade på en trädgren , hans högra ben Keeling och sin vänstra på marken , huffing .

" Vad en välsmakande liten måltid du kommer att göra för honom . Försiktigt , han gillar att leka med sin mat . " Orochimaru sagt.

Ormen svängde sin svans och bröt den gren på mitten , den där Naruto stod på .

" Naruto ! " Sasuke grät .

" Naruto ! " Sakura grät .

Naruto föll genom filialer och föll på en som inte bröt . Han föll från det .

" Nog spela. Avsluta honom . " Orochimaru beordrade ormen .

Naruto var på väg att falla i ormens mun . Men då hans elever blev röd och såg ut som en orm ögon . Han återfick sin balanserade . " Ät det här ! " han sparkade ormen med en högerkrok .

Orochimaru togs tillbaka . Naruto hoppade bakåt. Hans Viens bultade .

" Men hur ? Det är omöjligt . " Orochimaru sagt.

Naruto kostar ormen och pummeled på det . Tjocka trädgrenar bröts varje gång han landade en punch .

" Titta på honom . Han är borta nötter . Woah ! Var fick han den typen av makt helt plötsligt ? " Sakura undrade .

Ormens ginormous tunga knuffade Naruto bort . Han studsade tillbaka från ett träd och sprungit på ormen igen . Den här gången Orochimaru höll hans handflata , tittade på den , och blåste eld . Branden attacken slog Naruto . Det påverkade honom och föll ner genom grenarna . Han landade på en tjock gren som inte bröt .

" Den elden i hans ögon . Det finns inte att ta miste på den. " Orochimaru sagt.

" Woah . Är det ... Naruto? " Sasuke undrade .

" Ohh . Saker har blivit väldigt intressant . " Orochimaru trodde. Hon kastade en blick på Sasuke . " Nu då, låt oss se hur bra du gör , Sasuke . "

Ormen , redo att slå till , sprungit på honom . Orochimaru stod på ormens huvud som om han surfade .

Sasuke frös helt enkelt .

" Sasuke ! " Sakura grät .

Naruto hoppade från sin nuvarande position och ingrep attacken . Han hade knivhögg två kuanis i ormens ansikte som hans rygg stod inför framför den . Naruto tittade ner , flämtande . " Hej grabben . " Han flämtade mellan prat . " Du är inte skadad är du? " han tittade på Sasuke . " Du Scaredy katt . "

Sasuke vidgades hans ögon och märkte Naruto ögon . " Naruto ".

tillbakablick

Sasuke sneglade på Naruto . " Hej . "

" Ya ? " Naruto frågade .

" Du är inte skadad , är du? Scaredy katt . "

Naruto fräste . " Sasuke ! "

tillbakablickände

Sasuke skakade .

" Att stå där, frusen som en rädd kanin . Inte en chans . Du är inte den Sasuke jag vet . " Naruto sagt.

I det ögonblicket , lindade något runt Naruto armar och midja . Det var Orochimaru tunga.

" Hallå ! Oh! Man! Äckligt ! Släpp ner mig innan jag ännu här , tungan ur huvudet ! " när han kämpade för att bryta sig loss . Orochimaru förde honom framför sig .

" Extraordinary . Så nio tailed brat lever . " Orochimaru gjort en hand tecken . Han höll sin handled . " Jag ser . När du är ilska väcks , en del av de nio svansar räven chakra släpps. " Hon vände hennes handled och lila flammor dök en efter en på varje finger . " Vilken intressant barndom du måste ha haft . "

Den tungspetsen rullade Narutos träningsoverall upp så att han kunde se hans mage . De åtta trigramsna sigill var synlig . " Förtrollningen som tätar inom dig har dykt upp på din hud . " Han lade sin hand tillbaka , redo att sticka sin hand fram och slog honom i magen . " Fem Tagghorn Seal ! "

Naruto slutligen förlorade sitt humör . Röd aura bildas runt honom . Han vrålade , vilket orsakar en chockvåg och vindarna drev Orochimaru bort , kraschar med ett träd och föll på en gren .

" Den här killen . " Orochimaru trodde.

Då en portal dök upp .

För ett ögonblick , Naruto , Sasuke och Sakura sneglade på portalen .

" Vad är det ? " Sasuke undrade .

" Vad ? Vad är det som händer ? " Sasuke var chockad .

Naruto bara såg på det i chock . Han tog några steg framåt .

" Naruto ! Gå inte i närheten av den där saken ! Det kan vara en fälla ! "

Då Naruto , Sasuke , Sakura och Orochimaru var dras i portalen , som om det var allvar .

Portalen drunknade deras rop när de gick in i den, och försvann .

( Goku hus . )

Goku åt 50 skålar med måltider . " Woah ! Min energi är nu fyllas . Jag är fyllda . " som han klappade på magen .

Goku hade taggiga ovårdade hår . Han bar också en orange Gi över en blå undertröja och hade svarta ögon . His Gi hade en kanji vilken nämnda sköldpadda på den vänstra sidan ( Hans hjärta ) . Det är också med på baksidan . Han bar stövlar tillsammans med blå armband / svettband .

" Pappa ! " ett barn med en apa svans sagt . " du säker på att äta mycket ! " Han var ca 4 år gammal . Hans långa hår var bara längden på ryggen i mitten .

" Okej , precis avslutat du äter . Gå nu tillbaka för att studera , Gohan . " Chi - Chi sagt .

Chi - Chi kläder var en lila klänning som har en orange duk knuten på toppen och ett gult skärp . Hennes hår var knutet i en bulle , men hon fortfarande hade håret kommer ner på sidorna .

"Ja mor. " Gohan lydde och fick stolen .

Helt plötsligt , skakade marken som om det var en jordbävning.

" Vad är det? " Goku blev själv överraskad .

" Är det en jordbävning ? " Chi - Chi frenetiskt tittade runt platsen .

" Det kommer från utsidan "

Han sprang utanför hans hus och såg tre barnen medvetslösa på gräset nära hans hus . Gohan och Chi - Chi ifatt honom .

" Vad händer? " Chi - chi frågade . Då såg hon de tre medvetslösa barn och rynkade pannan . " Dessa barn , de är medvetslösa .

" Jag vet inte , " Goku svarade " men vi måste hjälpa dem . " Han tog dem inne i huset .

( Senare )

Naruto öppnade ögonen och såg ett tak . Han satt på sin rumpa , märker att han var täckt av en filt , och sitter på en säng blad . Han märkte också att han var mellan Sasuke och Sakura .

Sasuke stönade när han vaknade .

Sakura vaknade också. " Vad hände ? "

" Till slut vakna upp , va ? " Chi - Chi röst sade .

Alla tittade på Chi - Chi .

" Aj . Det känns som om jag slog i marken hårt . " Naruto stönade .

" Goku ! Barnen kommer upp ! " Chi - Chi heter .

Goku in i rummet tillsammans med sin son Gohan . " Åh , hej . Kul att se att du är vaken . Vi var oroliga tillbaka när vi hittade dig . "

" Vänta lite . Var är jag ? " Naruto frågade .

" Du är i mitt hus . " Goku svarade . " Vi hittade dig medvetslös utanför . Kan du berätta vad som händer ? "

" Vänta lite . Vi var i skogen för döden , för chuunin tentor . Varför är vi här? " Sakura tänkte .

" Vem är du ? " Naruto frågade .

" Mitt namn är Goku . " Goku svarade . " Vad är din? "

" Mitt namn är Naruto . "


	2. nya hot

**Hey guys, jag är tillbaka med ett nytt kapitel. Författaren till denna historia godkända. Jag är nu hans redaktör. Om ni är ny här, jag måste förklara allt igen. Denna berättelse skriven av Murderdeath21. All kredit går till honom, jag är bara hans redaktör, och snart kommer att bli hans betaläsare. Om du inte vet vad det är, i grunden , är en beta -läsare en läsare som läser fiktioner , och förbättrar grammatik och stavning , och föreslår också om hur man gör historien ännu bättre. Så snälla inte stämma mig eller något.**

**Disclaimer**** : Jag äger inte Naruto eller Dragonballz . Murderdeath21 äger denna berättelse.**

* * *

Team 7 tillsammans med Goku och hans fru och barn samlades nära matbordet . Naruto , Sasuke och Sakura äta gröt utarbetats av Chi - Chi .

Sasuke var bandagerad på hans högra lår .

" Jag hoppas du haft , eftersom min fru är en riktigt bra kock . " Goku sagt.

" Skadorna är inte allvarliga , tacka Herren . Vad hände egentligen? " Chi - Chi sade , ögna bakom hennes axel när hon diskade .

Goku tog plats och sat. " Ja, berätta vad som hände . "

Naruto ihåg vad som hände i skogen för döden .

**Flashback**

Något virad runt Naruto armar och midja. Det var Orochimaru tunga.

" Hallå! Oh! Man! Äckligt! Släpp ner mig innan jag ännu här, tungan ur huvudet! " när han kämpade för att bryta sig loss . Orochimaru förde honom framför sig .

"extraordinär. Så nio tailed brat lever. " Orochimaru gjort en hand tecken . Han höll sin handled . " Jag ser . När du är ilska väcks , en del av de nio svansar räven chakra släpps. " Han vände sin handled och lila flammor dök en efter en på varje finger . " Vilken intressant barndom du måste ha haft . "

Den tungspetsen rullade Narutos träningsoverall upp så att han kunde se hans mage . De åtta trigramsna sigill var synlig . " Förtrollningen som tätar inom dig har dykt upp på din hud . " Han lade sin hand tillbaka , redo att sticka sin hand fram och slog honom i magen . ** "Fem Tagghorn Seal!"**

Naruto slutligen förlorade sitt humör . Röd aura bildas runt honom . Han vrålade , vilket orsakar en chockvåg och och vindarna drev Orochimaru bort , kraschar med ett träd och föll på en gren .

"Den här killen." Orochimaru trodde.

Då en portal dök upp .

För ett ögonblick , Naruto , Sasuke och Sakura sneglade på portalen .

" Vad är det ? " Sasuke undrade .

" Vad ? Vad är det som händer ? "

Naruto bara såg på det i chock . Han tog några steg framåt .

" Naruto ! Gå inte i närheten av den där saken ! Det kan vara en fälla ! "

Då Naruto , Sasuke , Sakura och Orochimaru var dras i portalen , som om det var allvar .

Portalen drunknade deras rop när de gick in i den, och försvann .

Flashbacks ände

" Jo , " Naruto började , " Jag är inte riktigt säker på vad som hände . "

" Du menar , du behöver inte komma ihåg vad som hände ? " Goku bett

Naruto skakade på huvudet " Jo faktiskt , är - saken "

Efter 10 minuter av förklaring , avslutade Naruto äntligen . " Sedan fick vi här . "

" Det är säkert konstigt. "

Naruto rynkade pannan , "Ingen varnade mig om det där ! "

Sasuke knöt näven och slog igen den på bordet , " Din idiot ! Jag varnade dig ! Detta skulle inte ha hänt om du inte komma nära det ! "

Naruto slå bordet och skrek åt Sasuke . " Då kanske du borde skrika mer starkare nästa gång , idiot ! "

Sasuke fick sin vänstra fot på bordet och hans högra fot på stolen . " Vad sa du? ! Wanna fight ? "

Naruto fick sin högra fot på bordet och hans vänstra fot på sin stol . Hans ansikte var mycket nära Sasuke . " Du satsar ! Jag har alltid velat kämpa dig från början , du vet !

Sakura fick eld i hennes ögon . Hon knöt sin näve och hon var verkligen förbannad . " Naruto ! Bättre inte skada min Sasuke ! " Sakura tänkte . Hennes inre jag stansade luften med sin högra hand " KICK Narutos ASS , Sasuke! CHA ! "

Naruto och Sasuke morrade åt varandra .

" Hey hey , lugna ner dig . Vi vill inte ha en situation som denna . " Goku gest dem att lugna ner sig .

Det var inte de enda som arga . Chi - Chi var rasande . " Varför inte två helt DOWN ! "

Naruto och Sasuke kastade en blick på henne .

"Jag kommer inte att tolerera detta fiasko ! " hon bröt bordet .

Nu lag 7 , inklusive Goku och Gohan var verkligen rädd för Chi - Chi .

Goku gnuggade ryggen huvudet . " Vi sticker härifrån innan Chi - Chi gör längre väsen . "

Vi gick ut , diskuterar .

" Wow , Din fru är Goku . Verkligen något . Hur stark är hon ? " Naruto frågade .

" Hon var tränad av sin far . Hon är en riktig skola mamma . Alltid vara ballistisk . " Goku svarade .

" Jag undrar hur vi kom hit . Det är som vi har transporterats till en annan plats . " Sakura sade .

" Ett eller annat sätt , vi måste komma tillbaka till vår by . " Sasuke sa .

" Men , vi vet inte var vi är . " Naruto sneglade på Goku . " Hey mister . Kan du berätta var vi är ?

"Du är i östra distriktet 301 . "

En sträng av svett tappas från Narutos huvud. " Aldrig hört talas om det här stället . "

Goku log fåraktigt . " Jag antar att ditt hemland är verkligen långt ut , va ? "

" Att döma av var vi är , kommer det förmodligen ta månader att komma tillbaka till vår by , med ordentlig besättning arrangemang. "

" Crew arrangemang ? " Naruto var förbryllad .

" Vi kan behöva resa ut till sjöss . "

Något slog Goku sinne . " Hej , jag kan ta dig till en plats för er att leva under tiden . Du kan bo i gamla timer hus . "

" Gamlingar ?" Naruto frågade .

"Ja . Den gamla timer är min herre som trodde mig kampsport .

" Ok , sedan ta oss dit . " Naruto nämnda

" Okej . " Goku tittade upp och ropade , " Nimbus "

Gul moln dök från himlen och flög mot oss .

" Vad är det ? " Naruto frågade .

Molnet svävade bredvid Goku .

" Det här är flygande nimbus . " Goku sagt.

" Flygande nimbus ? "

" Ja . Det kan ta dig överallt i luften . "

" Det är ett moln . "

Goku fick på sin nimbus . " Få på mig alla. Jag behöver ha er . Endast en person kan ockupera utrymmet . "

" Han står på molnet . " Sakura påpekade .

" Hur står du på det? " Naruto stirrade på molnet quizzically . Han blev förvånad av det .

" Du måste ha ett rent hjärta för att få på det . " Goku gnuggade ryggen huvudet .

Naruto och Sakura klättrade på Goku .

Goku sneglade bakom axeln på Sasuke . " Hej Sasuke . Vill du inte komma . "

" Är du säker på att detta kommer att fungera ? " Sasuke frågade skeptically .

"Ja . Jag kan garantera dig att . "

Sasuke fick på liksom.

Goku berättade för dem att hålla honom annars skulle falla . Sasuke var Goku rätt , Naruto var på hans vänstra och Sakura var på hans rygg .

De flög iväg .

Naruto hår strömmade tillbaka på grund av vinden . Han blev förvånad . " Vi är högt upp i luften . Detta är overkligt ! "

Sakura höll Goku tight . " Jag vill inte falla! "

" Var har du fått det , Goku ? "

" Det är en lång historia . Jag kommer att introducera dig till en av mina gamla vänner . " Goku sagt.

Goku och lag 7 nått en ö ett hus och landade där. Då Goku introducerade Naruto , Sasuke och Sakura till Roshi och Krillian . Äntligen lag 7 funnit en plats att leva . Goku åkte hem igen.

( Två veckor senare - At utrymme )

En spacepod var skyhöga genom rymden , kommer in i jordens atmosfär .

( At Mount Paozu )

" Gohan ! Gohan ! " en röst ropade . Det var Chi - Chi och hon letade efter honom . Hon stod framför huset . " Lunch är redo ! "

( I skogen )

Chi - Chi röst ekade fortfarande i skogen , " Gohan ! "

Samtidigt var Goku hoppa från gren till gren , i jakt på ett stort träd . Han hittade en och landade på marken . Goku tittade på stort träd och log " Det här kommer att göra! " Han kom i strid hållning och och träffade trädet så hårt med sin högra näve , föll trädet ner nästan som om det var hackad av en slumpmässig mans yxa . Goku knytnäve agerat som en yxa .

( At Mount Paozu nära Goku hus )

Chi - chi såg orolig och ringde Gohan namn . Då såg hon Goku närma henne medan han bar en stor logg och log .

" Välkommen tillbaka , Goku . Var är Gohan ? " Chi - chi sade

Han tappade stocken och tittade på Chi - chi " Jag är utsvulten redan ! " Goku nämnda

" Vad pratar du om? Har du sett Gohan ? "

"Va? Jag har inte sett honom . "

" Där kunde han ha gått till ? Om du inte äter och härifrån snart , kommer Roshi och de andra bli otålig Waitin för dig . "

Goku log " Okej , jag ska gå leta efter honom . "

" Jag tror inte att han har gått för långt bort . "

" Just det. " Och han sprang " Lämna det till mig "

" Jag är Countin på dig ! " Chi - chi grät . När Goku vänster för att hitta Gohan , suckade Chi - chi . " Verkligen, vad är det jag goin ' att göra med den där pojken ? "

( I skogen i Mount Paozu )

Gohan ljög på en stock med händerna på hakan och stirrade på en hackspett . " Du är en vacker fågel . Hej , mitt namn är Gohan . Trevligt att träffas . "

Den woodpecker flög iväg från gohan . " Åh ! Gå inte ! "

Gohan gick lite längre för att nå fågeln men loggen föll från marken och rullade till vattnet tillsammans med Gohan . Han föll i vattnet och tog tag i loggen så att han inte skulle drunkna . Strömmen av vattnet pressas stocken längs med Gohan bort. " Mamma! Pappa ! Hjälp ! " han grät .

( Med Goku )

Goku flög på hans flygande nimbus söker Gohan . Medan han var i luften som han såg honom hålla stocken som dras av det strömmande vattnet.

" Gohan ! " Goku grät .

Gohan tittade upp och såg sin far och var lättad över att se honom . " Pappa ! Här . Jag är här " och han förlorade sitt grepp om stocken och föll i vattnet . Sedan gick han mot den sida av stocken och tog tag i det .

" Gohan ! Häng på ! Oroa dig inte jag kommer att få dig ut " Goku försäkrade och flög mot Gohan .

" Vänta! " Goku sagt och försökte nå hans hand för att fånga Gohan skjorta . Han var nära .

" Nästan " Goku stönade . Plötsligt tittade han upp och en grotta framför dem . Goku flög upp som Gohan gick i grottan .

Goku flög ovanpå grottan medan gohan gick igenom grottan .

" Pappa ! " Gohan grät

" Gohan ! " Goku grät .

Gohan nådde kanten av vattenfallet och föll ner .

" Pappa ! " Gohan grät .

Goku nått slutet av grottan och såg Gohan faller ner från kanten av vattenfallet

" Gohan ! "

Goku flög ner mot Gohan och försökte leta efter honom , men han kunde inte hitta honom . Plötsligt hörde han en gohan från ovan .

" Hjälp daddy ! Jag tycker inte om det här uppe , jag är rädd ! " Gohan röst ropade .

Goku flög ovanför vattenfallet och såg Gohan hängande på en gren och gråter .

Goku gick nära Gohan och stirrade på honom

" Jag kan inte komma ner ! Pappa! " Gohan grät . Han tittade sedan upp och såg sin far . Han hoppade sedan mot honom och kramade honom .

" Åh pappa det var så läskigt ! Det var en fågel och den flög iväg och jag föll och stocken gick i vattnet " Gohan grät när han kramade sin pappa .

Goku såg nedan vid vattenfallet och undrade hur Gohan hade fått på toppen av vattenfallet .

" Hur kom du upp hit ? " Goku bad och såg på sin son . " Fick du hoppa? "

Gohan slutade gråta och såg på sin far " Vad ? " då han tittade på vattenfallet för några ögonblick och såg tillbaka på sin far " Jag vet inte " Gohan sa

Goku höll Gohan hatt på huvudet och log "Ja , kom igen . Vad säger du om att få hem dig va ? Din mamma var orolig för dig och glöm inte att jag kommer att ta dig att träffa min gamla lärare idag också. " Goku sagt.

Gohan log " Okej " .

( Vid spenat avfall )

De flamingos äter gräs och bredvid dem var en bonde . Det fanns en Chevrolet blå lastbil bakom sig . Bonden var i genomsnitt fötter , hans hår var svart , hans hatt såg ut som en halmhatt med ett svart rep , bar runda glasögon , hade en mustasch , blå skjorta , gul rand undertröja , höll han en gul ogräs och en cigarett i munnen

Bonden sätta den gula ogräs i lastbilen.

Bonden lyfte hatten huvudet och suckade . Han försökte fan själv med hatten . Han kastade en blick kvar på lastbilen och sade " Bara lite mer nu ... "

Han tittade upp på himlen och såg något . Han såg en röd flamma stjärnfall närmar sig mot honom . Han flämtade och sin cigarett föll . Lågan orb gick förbi bonden och kraschade på marken som orsakade marken att skaka . De flamingos flydde i skräck .

" W - vad var det just nu ? ! En meteor ? Ett UFO ? " bonden chockad . Han såg röken som kommer från den plats där den märkliga röda klot kraschade . " Hur är det om jag går ut? "

Bonden fick i lastbilen och körde den mot den plats där den röda klot kraschade . Flamingos tittade bakom och flydde i skräck eftersom bonden körde som en galen människa och han var på väg att slå dem .

Lastbilen kom nära kratern . Han klev ur bilen och gick mot kratern . " Okej nu ... " , och han hade ett hagelgevär och tittade på kratern . Det fanns en mystisk rund spacepod . " Ah, det är ingen meteor ! Vad i tarnation är det ? "

Helt plötsligt öppnades dörren och en främmande man fick ut av det .

"Va? " Bonden var förbryllad .

Mysteriet Mannen svävade i luften . Bonden gick tillbaka och darrade i skräck . En utlänning hade landat på marken .

Den främmande såg ut som en människa , var hans hår lång svart och spretigt hår , han bar en grön scouter på sitt vänstra öga och bar rustning . Hans axlar pansar var brun med ränder , bröstet rustning var svart , hans bröst var brun , och hans skrev pad var brun också. Utlänningen var inte glad att se bonden . Det var Raditz , Goku bror , en saiyan överlevande .

Bonden var rädd om synen av den mystiska mannen . Bonden gick baklänges och darrade av rädsla .

" Så , folk på den här planeten är fortfarande lever trots allt , va ? " Raditz sagt. Han verkade inte vara glad att se bonden vid liv . "Det eländiga Kakarrot ! " han snarled .

" W - vem är du? " bonden bad

Raditz tryckte på en knapp på hans scouter och tittade på en konstig kod som dök upp på skärmen för scouter . Han gick mot bonden och skrattade , " Din kamp makt är bara fem , va ? Piece of papperskorgen! " och slutade gå .

Bonden pekade hans hagelgevär på Raditz " D-inte komma närmare ! Jag-jag ska döda dig ! "

Den saiyan krigare lyssnade inte till bonden och tog ett steg i alla fall . Bonden sköt honom , men Raditz fångade kulan med sin vänstra hand . Sedan kastade han kulan hos bonden . Kulan träffade bonden och han föll ner . Hans halmhatt föll , och kulan genomborrade lastbilen . Motorn var bruten , och jordbrukaren fick knackade mot lastbilen . Det såg ut som han dog okej .

Goku bror skrattade " Hmph . Vilken bräcklig människa . " Plötsligt en kod dök upp på Raditz scouter och han checkade . Han tittade på sin rätt " Det är någon med en stormakt runt Räckvidd : . 4,880 . "

Han flög i luften och ropade " Är det du , Kakarrot ? ! "

( I himlen )

Raditz flög förbi en stad och blev förbannad på att se hur många människor levde och morrade , " Att usel Kakarrot ! "

( Vid wasteland )

En grön alien med en vit kappa , klädd i blå Gi , bar en rund vit huvudbonader med sin topp är lila . Han var längre än Goku . Hans armar var viks och stirrade på ingenting annat än ödemark . Det var Piccolo som försökte ta över världen och hans dröm krossades tack vare Goku 5 år sedan .

Helt plötsligt blev Piccolo orolig och såg bakom sig och darrade " W - vad är denna makt jag avkänning ? " Piccolo undrade " Det kan inte vara ! Goku ? "

Som Piccolo stirrade på himlen väntar på att personen ska närma sig honom han såg flygande Raditz i luften närmar sig honom .

" Vem är det? " Piccolo undrade .

Raditz landade på marken och stirrade på Piccolo " Din inte Kakarrot . " Raditz nämnda

" Vad vill du ? Vem är du ? Har några affärer med mig ? " Piccolo frågade .

" Nej , jag var bara ute efter någon " Raditz svarade

"Då om inte din bråttom att dö , hålla sig i rörelse . "

Raditz skrattade "Ja är inte du den feisty en? " och tryckte på en knapp på hans scouter . Han scannade hans strid ström och en kod dök upp på Raditz skärm . " Ah ! Och jag ser varför . Effekt nivå 322 . Det är nästan respektfull , nästan . " Och skrattade igen " Dess ändå ingenting jämfört med mig "

" Varför du ! Jag ska döda dig var du står ! Har du någon aning om vem pratar du med ? " Piccolo sagt.

" Det spelar ingen roll . " Raditz sagt.

Piccolo gnisslade tänder och fick i tanken " Vad är fel med honom ? Han kan inte vara så kraftfulla, kan han ? Det här är bara ett sätt att ta reda på "

Piccolo armar vrålade och han sköt en energi blast på Raditz .

Det orsakade en explosion . Piccolo började att le . Men han slutade när röken skingrats . Han såg Raditz stå , utan att omtumlad av attacken .

" Kallar du det en attack ? Patetiskt ! " Raditz sa " Även om det är effektivt för att sparka upp damm "

Piccolo var chockad att se att hans attack inte gjorde någon skada på Raditz .

" Är du klar ? Är det allt du har ? I så fall , varför inte jag visa ett av mina drag ? " Han lyfte sin högra arm upp och skrattade .

Piccolo darrade av rädsla .

Plötsligt dök en kod på Raditz s rasbranter . Han lade sin hand ner .

" En ny signal . Det måste finnas en annan stark effekt. " Raditz sagt och flög upp i luften .

Piccolo såg honom när han flög i luften .

Raditz svävade i luften väntar på scouter att spåra signalen läge .

" Dess så Räckvidd : . . . . . . 12.909 och nära det är en stor en Visst den största effektnivån på denna ynkliga planet är detta det Det måste vara Kakarrot " Raditz sagt och flög mot signalen .

Piccolo föll på knä och lade händerna på marken . Han flämtade efter luft " Vem var det? " Piccolo undrade . " Han är miles away och jag kan fortfarande inte sluta darra "

(At Kame hus)

En helikopter landade på ön . Och en blå haired flicka kom ut ur helikoptern och sprang nära ingången " Hallå där, gissa vem . "

Hon var klädd i en blå skjorta med en labbrock och 2 röda örhängen . Hennes hår var blå . Hon hade blå ögon .

Det var en gammal man med vitt skägg och bar solglasögon och höll ett glas öl , bar han en mästare . Grön skjorta och gula shorts . Han log mot henne nästan som om han inte såg henne på länge . Han satte sig bredvid en TV och han vilade sin vänstra armbåge på en stor röd kudde . Det var Roshi . Goku och Krillian gamla mästare .

En dvärg man med en flint och hade 6 prickar på hans panna var klädd likt Goku , var att lyfta en bricka med mat . Han var bakom Roshi . Han log " Hallå ! Bulma ! " Hans namn var Krillian . Goku bästa vän .

En sköldpadda var bredvid Krillian och log mot Bulma som om det var glad för henne . Han var ett husdjur av Roshi .

" Japp , jag fick din inbjudan så här är jag . " Bulma sagt.

Roshi stod upp med öl i handen . " Ah bra , jag var inte säker på att du skulle göra det . Dess varit alldeles för länge va ? "

Bulma svängde vänster och såg på taket . " Jag har saknat det här stället . Har inte förändrats ett dugg "

" Tja , inte vara en sådan främling . Du behöver inte alltid måste vänta på en inbjudan , du vet . " Och han började dricka öl . Bulma presenterade en present framför Roshi och skrämde honom . " Här . " Bulma sagt. Han spottade ut ölet . " Jag tog med lite godsaker . " Bulma nämnda

" Åh, det är söt men man behövde inte gå igenom så mycket besvär ", säger Roshi .

Då Roshi stirrade på Bulma bröst . " Om du kunde ge några av dessa andra godsaker . "

Bulma wacked honom med den föreliggande . Roshi s ale gled ur hans hand spillts på hans huvud .

" Jag ser att du fortfarande inte kan ta ett skämt . " Som Roshi höll hans huvud .

" Och jag kan fortfarande se att du är fortfarande en smutsig gammal krypning . " Bulma morrade .

" Vad händer? " Sakura röst sade .

Bulma tittade mot rösten och såg en rosa haired flicka med ett pannband . En blond haired pojke var till höger om den flicka. Och en pojke med svart korp hår var till vänster om flickan

"Vem är du barn? " Bulma frågade .

Krillian sprang till henne och sade: " Åh, det är rätt! " och han pekade mot barnen . " Det är Naruto , Sasuke och Sakura . " Krillian tittade på lag 7 och sa " Killar , detta är Bulma . Vår gamle vän . " Och såg tillbaka på Bulma .

" Goku bad oss att ta hand om dem i två veckor . De var förlorade och de behöver för att komma tillbaka till sin by . "

" Vänta , du träffade Goku 2 veckor tillbaka ? " Bulma frågade .

" Japp ! Det har varit en lång tid sedan jag hade sett honom . Synd bara att han inte kunde stanna för länge eftersom han var tvungen att hjälpa sin fru med ved och allt . "

" Vänta , du har inte sett Goku på länge ? " Naruto frågade .

" Ja, det har vi inte sett honom i 5 år . Fram till för två veckor sedan . " Krillian sagt.

Krillian lyfte den nuvarande och balanserade den på fingret som en basketboll . " Oh yeah ! Det påminner mig , där är Yamcha ? Jag trodde att han skulle vara med dig . "

" Yamcha att jerk ! Hur ska jag veta det? " Bulma sade när hon var arg .

Roshi såg på Bulma som han höll sin högra handflata på hans huvud .

" Han kunde vara ute jagar varje flicka i staden för alla för allt jag bryr mig ! Är jag klar med honom ! Jag inte ens tala om för honom att vi fick tillsammans i dag . " Hon spred sina armar . " Men vem behöver den där killen , eller hur ? Vi kan fortfarande ha kul utan honom . " Bulma sagt.

" Wow , hon är bullriga . " Naruto kommenterade .

Sakura clobbered Naruto på hans huvud . " Tala för dig själv , Naruto ! Ni har klagat på att gå tillbaka till byn och äta min hjärna under de senaste 2 veckorna ! " utropade hon .

" Ja , inget har förändrats med dessa två heller. " Roshi sa

" Nope , gissa inte . " Krillian överens om .

Sakura trodde att de talade om henne . Hon var skjutningen att tala men Bulma avbrytas.

Bulma såg på Krillian och frågade " Hur som helst , varför inte lunch här ? "

" Åh hon är borta sedan länge . Hon gick jagar efter Tien 5 år sedan . " Krillian sa när han gick mot ett sidobordoch höll låda om det . Sedan öppnade han den och såg Manju bönor . Han dreglade på det och tog 2 bönor och åt dem . "

( I himlen där Raditz var )

Raditz flinade när han flög . Signalen på scouter visade att Goku gick åt höger. Han tittade till höger och fick i tanken " Mycket bra . Denna effektnivårör sig snabbt . " Och han flög till höger .

( I himlen där Goku var )

Goku satt på hans flygande nimbus tillsammans med Gohan . Han såg Kame hus och log .

" Hej titta , vi är här . Mästare Roshi hus . " Goku sagt och flög in mot ön .

( I himlen där Raditz var )

" Miserable Kakarrot Du får inte bort från mig ! " Raditz morrade och gick till rätten igen .

( Tillbaka med Goku )

Goku svävade på hans flygande nimbus intill ön . Goku fick flyga nimbus medan han bär sin son i famnen . Han gick sedan mot huset och sa " Hej ! "

( I himlen där Raditz var )

Raditz såg signalen på hans scouter hade slutat . " Det har slutat! "

( Tillbaka med Goku )

Bulma sneglade bakom henne och såg Goku . Krillian såg på Goku med munnen full av Manju bönor . Naruto , Sasuke och Sakura har också tittat på Goku . Krillian tappade en av Manju bönor och Bulma gick mot ingången och öppnade dörren . Krillian fångas också upp .

" Goku ! " Bulma sagt.

" Hallå ! " Krillian sagt.

" Hej . " Goku sagt.

Naruto gick mot ingången .

Bulma såg nyfiken när hon såg Goku håller Gohan . " Så vem är killen ? " Bulma frågade .

" Ja, vad ger ? Ska du barnvakt honom för någon ? " Krillian frågade .

Goku såg på Gohan och svarade " Han är min son . "

Bulma , Krillian och Roshi var förvånad över att veta att pojken i Goku arm var hans son .

" Japp ! Just det ! Crazy huh ? " Goku sagt.

Goku satte Gohan på marken . " Kom igen , säg hej . "

Gohan böjde artigt . " Hej . "

Krillian , Bulma , Roshi , Naruto och Sakura bugade inför honom , " hej till dig . " Roshi lyfte huvudet och såg Gohan fortfarande buga så han böjde ner igen .

Gohan lyfte huvudet . Goku log och presenterade honom " Han heter Gohan . " Goku införs.

Gohan såg på sköldpaddan som tittade på honom och det rodnade .

" Gohan va? " Roshi sa . Han tog ett steg framåt och sade " jag ser , så du namngav honom efter din kära gamla farfar gjorde ya ? "

Goku nickade " Uhh - va. "

" Jag måste erkänna , detta är någon överraskning. Jag ärligt talat trodde inte att du hade det i dig Goku . "

Sköldpaddan var på väg mot gohan som skrämde honom och han höll fast vid sin pappas ben . Bulma gick mot honom och tittade på honom .

" Åh , han är så söt ! " Bulma sagt och föll på knä . " Hur gammal är du ? "

Gohan räknade med fingrarna och såg på Bulma " Jag är 4 , miss . "

" Wow , är du inte den lilla herrn . " Bulma och lade sin hand på Gohan huvud . " Visst han är din. "

"Ja , han som från Chi - chi . " Goku sagt.

" Så berätta lite mer om dig själv , Gohan . Vad vill du bli när du blir stor? " Bulma frågade .

" Jag ska bli en stor vetenskapsman . " Gohan svarade .

" Åh ... " Bulma togs tillbaka . " Y - du inte säger ? "

Sköldpaddan gick närmare Gohan och han clinged sin pappas ben . Det såg på Gohan svans .

Naruto märkte Gohan har en svans och tittade på Goku . " Hur kommer det sig att han har en svans ? "

" En svans ? " Bulma sagt och såg på Gohan svans .

" Uhh - va. Precis som jag brukade ha ihåg? " Goku sagt.

" Oh yeah ! " Krillian sagt.

Sköldpaddan lägger huvudet ner så att Gohan kunde klappa på huvudet . Gohan insåg att sköldpaddan var vänlig och klappade på huvudet .

" En svans ? Det är egendomligt . " Naruto trodde.

Bulma hoppade på hennes fötter och sa " Så uhh Goku , Har du lagt märke till något jag - vet-inte konstigt om din pojke ? " Bulma frågade .

" Vad menar du ? " Goku frågade .

Roshi gick mot Goku och sa "Till exempel , han börja agera annorlunda när han ser en fullmåne eller något ? "

" När han ser en fullmåne ? " Goku sagt och tittade på himlen . " Men , vi går till sängs ganska tidigt . "

" Okej ... " Bulma och Roshi sa unisont .

Gohan satt på sköldpaddan och red på den

" Varför frågar du det? " Goku frågade .

Roshi såg på Goku och sade , " Strunt dess ingenting , dess ingenting . " Han såg ut som han dolde något från Goku .

" Jag undrar vad som händer . " Sakura undrade .

Gohan fick sedan bort sköldpaddan och sprang mot havet och skrattade . Sedan när havsströmmar gick mot honom blev han rädd och sprang bort från det och gick bakom sköldpaddan .

" Han tar säkert efter dig i ser avdelningen Goku . Så är han stark som du? " Krillian frågade .

Goku viks armarna och stirrade på Gohan och svarade "Ja , uhh ... det är svårt att säga . Det verkar som ibland . Men jag kan inte ge honom någon kampsport utbildning för att veta säkert . Chi - chi inte kommer att låta mig .

Gohan spelade Rock Paper Scissors med en krabba .

" Varför inte ? Verkar som ett slöseri för mig . " Krillian sagt.

" Jag vet , men Chi - chi kommer inte ur fläcken . Hon säger att världen har varit i fred så länge nu finns det ingen anledning att lära honom hur man slåss . Hon säger att han måste fokusera på att studera och skola . "

Roshi skrattade . " Så , att lite smällare hustru din visade sig vara en riktig skola mamma , gjorde hon ? "

" Varför skulle du träna honom nu ? Han fortfarande ung . " Naruto sagt.

Goku sneglade på Naruto " Jo , jag gillar att träna honom när han är ung . Jag utbildades på samma sätt av min morfar när jag var ung också. "

Gohan sprang mot Goku och skrattade " Pappa ! "

Bulma tittade på Dragon Ball på Gohan hatt och sa " Åh , jag kan inte fatta att jag inte märker det på Gohan hatt . Är det en Dragon Ball ? " Hon sneglade på Goku som hon huk .

" Japp ! Det är den 4 -stjärniga bollen . Det är min farfars mest prisade besittning . Jag satte den på honom att minnas honom . Jag hittade också den 3 och 6 stjärnan bollen när jag letade efter det här. Jag håller dem tillbaka hemma . " Goku svarade .

" Nu tar mig tillbaka , vi hade några galna tider söker efter dessa saker inte vi ? "

" Vänta lite , Goku . Jag är lite nyfiken här. Vad är dragon bollar ? Frågade Sakura .

Goku sneglade på Sakura . " När du samlar 7 dragon bollar , då kan du ge någon önskan . "

" Eh? " Naruto förvirrad .

" Det kan bevilja någon önskan ? " Sakura frågade skeptically .

" Japp ! " Goku sagt.

Naruto höll handen på hakan . " Jag är inte riktigt säker på det . "

" Jag har mina tvivel . Cuz sagor inte besannats . " Talade Sakura inre jag .

Krillian plockade en sten upp och tittade på Goku och log " Ska du samla dragon bollar tillsammans och önska sig något annat? " och kastade sten på havet eftersom det studsade på den och gick långt bort och sjunkit .

" Jag har inte fått något speciellt som jag vill önska . " Goku log medan han plockade upp en sten och kastade den i havet . En fisk hoppade försöker undvika det . Stenen sjunkit i havet .

" Och här trodde jag att nu när Goku har en familj , kanske hans makt har minskat . " Roshi tanke.

" Du har otrolig kraft , samma som alltid , va ? " Krillian log .

Helt plötsligt Goku kände något och såg förskräckt . Han såg sig omkring på ön . " Vad är det? "

" Vad är det? " Roshi frågade .

" Jag - jag vet inte . Något kommer det här sättet . " Goku sagt.

Naruto gick mot Goku och sade . " Hur vet du det? "

" Jag kan känna dess närvaro . Något mycket kraftfull närmar sig. "

Krillian tittade runt ön och sagt . " Uhh ... du säker på det ? "

" Jag vet inte . " Bulma sagt.

" Denna makt har jag inte kände något liknande. " Goku trodde.

Goku såg någon närmar sig ön från himlen . Den svarta siffran var vagt synlig . " Där . Nu kommer det. "

Naruto pekade mot himlen . " Där borta ! Jag kan se något som kommer från himlen . "

Krillian täckte hans ögon för att skugga den från solen " Vad i ... vem är det ? " Krillian undrade .

" Det här är problem . Jag kan känna det . " Roshi tänkte när han såg den mark på ön .

" Vad ? " Sasuke sa .

" Vem är det? " Sakura sade .

Det var Raditz .

Goku, Krillian och Roshi kom i strid hållning medan gohan gick bakom Goku och klängde på hans ben .

Raditz flinade . " Så , vi äntligen träffas . Du är allt vuxit upp . "


End file.
